The Curse of Humanity
by Maiokoe
Summary: Whatever higher power was at work, he didn't expect it to show him any mercy. But, maybe if he spent what was left of this life of his right… maybe they wouldn't judge him too harshly.


A/N: DBZ doesn't belong to me in the least. Sad, I know…

* * *

She had been around on occasion. He'd seen her, but never talked to her. Why would he? He supposed humans would consider her pretty, but he thought she was relatively normal looking. Like everyone else on this planet. He wondered if she even knew she was in danger half the time. Did anyone of them know? No, he supposed not.

She wasn't even aware of the danger following right behind her.

And no. It wasn't him.

Living on the outskirts of town, staying away from humans, he came into this little hub of activity every once in awhile, getting what he needing and returning to the forest where he would reign in solitude. He had noticed on one such journey, a group of men that would stick close to the darkened corners and alleyways. People avoided them, walking past them quickly and stiffly.

This woman had no idea they were following after her now. Had no idea of the potential danger she was in.

But why should he help her? Who was she to him? Just another lousy human that would carry on with her life and die eventually. Like everyone else.

"Hey, hey Miss." She turned and the leader held up something from her bag. "You dropped this." A smile and she stepped toward him, starting to give him her thanks. His hand flashed out, gripping onto her wrist. A cry of surprise left her lips, quickly stifled by her fear.

Why, pray tell, should he help her?

"You look familiar."

He shifted away, moving toward the forest, ignoring the girl and the men.

"N-no, please, let me go!"

"Hey, Lady, we're just trying to help."

He ignored their laughing, shifting his bag to his other shoulder. This was human life, filled with terror and corruption. Why should he help her? He didn't want her thanks. Or her hatred if and when she ever found out what he was. Not that they would keep in touch.

"Please! Someone help me!"

"Stop screaming!"

He stopped, cracking his neck. He didn't know why he should care, but he supposed it would be the right thing to do. To help her.

"HELP!"

He turned his head, looking directly across the street as they disappeared into the shadowed alley. A breath and he cursed his half human side for its compassion. If 18 had given into that weak side and found happiness… Eh. He just wanted her to stop screaming.

"Hey, lay off her." There was silence as they turned to look at him, the woman stilling, looking through teary eyes, like she didn't dare to hope.

"Why don't you mind your own business, brat?" Their leader sneered, straightened up and glaring down at him. He didn't expect them to know he was much closer to their own age than they thought.

"I told you to let her go." One smirked and another laughed at him. The leader let her go and she fell to the ground, hands braced against the concrete.

"And what are you gonna do about it if we don't, kid? Go and tell your _Dad?_" They also couldn't know he killed his "father" a few years ago. But, a fight was never unwelcome to him.

"Would you care to find out?" The leader's eye twitched. He wondered why the woman didn't run. This was obviously a wonderful opportunity to do so. But all she was doing was staring at him.

"You little brat!" A lousy swing was thrown toward him, but it was simply a matter of side stepping and kneeing him hard in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of his lungs, his form crumpling to the ground. It was entirely possibly he broke some of the idiot's ribs, if that sickening crack was anything to go by. They were no Z Warriors, but he supposed they would do.

He gazed silently at the other three. One fled via the back entrance to the alley, the other two pulling up their fists and glaring hard at him. "You'll pay for that, kid…"

"I highly doubt that."

A snarl and they both lunged, probably thinking he couldn't _possibly_ handle the two of them. Please. Give him a challenge. He reached out when the both of them were within striking distance, slamming their heads together, the both of them falling to the ground, blood oozing from breaks in their noses. Groans greeted him when he looked to the woman. She had risen by this point, hands clasped tightly at her chest, eyes wide, lips parted in surprise.

"You're welcome." He turned, intent on offering no more help and retreating back to his home.

"W-wait!" She rushed after him, her heels clicking sharply against the ground. "H-how—? I don't understand…" He felt her hand on his arm. "They said…" People say a lot of things. It doesn't make them true. "They said you died, so how…?" He stopped and she stepped to the side, avoiding a collision. He looked at her. She wasn't familiar to him, but that wasn't unusual. Much of what he knew before being taken by Gero was wiped from his memory.

"You know me?" He hadn't intended to speak to anyone on this trip, but even the best-laid plans can be ruined easily.

Her eyes softened slightly. "W-well, yes, we went to the same high school, before you…" She looked away, her face telling him that she was trying to understand everything.

"Disappeared." A pause and she nodded.

"Yeah… Well, it's clear the papers were wrong, but that's the case with a lot of things." Her voice held a bitter tone as she raised his eyes to his once more. Now that he looked at her, she seemed about the age that he would be, if Gero hadn't changed them. "Your sister… is she…?"

"18 is alive. Married." Even if he didn't approve in her choice of a husband, he accepted that she loved him.

"18?" Ah, yes. Humans have names. But he couldn't for the life of him remember his. Or his twin's. Should he enlighten her? Perhaps not. "W-well, good for Audra." She gave a hesitant smile.

Audra? Was that his sister's name? Audra? He couldn't remember.

"T-thank you. For saving me." She bowed her head. "I can never repay you."

"Tell me my name." She raised her head, startled.

"You don't…?" Her mouth slipped open in shock at the thought. He couldn't help wondering why she was surprised. This was normal for him, not knowing what his human name was. "E-enson. Your name is Enson Koford."

"Consider us even then." He walked forward once again, intent on leaving behind this town and returning home. Maybe, in time, he would find out more about himself. From before. Until then, 18 would probably want to know her real name.

"Wait!" He didn't slow. "I'm glad they were wrong." He didn't look back at her. "I'm glad you survived whatever happened to you."

It's possible he was too, but he wasn't sure if it was worth it yet.

* * *

I was actually watching DBZ Kai this Saturday morning and I was all like "Hey, I remember him~!" I was like in-love with 17 when I watched the original series and was so very excited when he ended up surviving Cell's attack and everything.

Eh. Not sure if this is good or not(and I'm aware some won't appreciate me naming the Twins) but I guess I like it well enough~ I didn't name our heroine/victim for a reason. One which I can't remember. But it was a good reason when I started. It just kinda left me when I got to this part. But for not watching the show in awhile, I'm really hoping I got his character down well enough. I know he's a smug little brat and likes antagonizing people and taunting them, but I tuned that down. Ya know, the whole maturity thing he goes through in that 7 year lasp. That's when this takes place, sometime during then.

Ah, well, I guess it's okay. Maybe a little short and a little lacking in details, but whatever.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED~


End file.
